Samus' Mother's Day Surprise
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: The final installment in the Samus and Toon trilogy. A Mother's Day-themed story where Toon learns of Samus' tragic past, and Samus learns that comfort can come from the most unexpected places. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

**This is the third and last installment in the Samus and Toon trilogy, and unfortunatly the shortest. It's a mother's day themed three-shot writen for all those who have lost loved ones. Be warned, it maybe a bit of a tearjerker for some.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Samus' Surprise**

It was Mother's Day at the Smash Mansion. It was one of the few holidays where the smashers could leave to spend time with their families. Others who either didn't feel like going or had no family to spend the day with stayed at the mansion. Every Mother's Day, Toon would leave the mansion to spend time with his Grandma, the closest thing to a mother he had. Ever since his parents died, his Grandma took on the task of rasing both him and Aryll. It was burdensome at times, but she loved them so much that she was willing to carry the burden. Toon didn't know how many years the old girl had left, and would surely miss her when she was gone.

Toon was walking down the hall, when he stopped to find Samus' door open. He looked in to find Samus on her bed, looking extremely depressed. Samus and Toon were great friends. They fought each other in brawls, Samus would win some, Toon would win others. They sometimes fought together in brawls, being an unstoppable pair as noted by others. Samus would call him by the nickname "Toonie", which he didn't mind. Toon couldn't help but wonder why Samus never went anywhere on holidays. She would always stay at the mansion, locked away in her room. The sight of his friend so depressed hardened Toon's resolve to find out why.

Knocking on the door, Toon walked in and sat next to Samus. "Hey Samus." the boy said warmly.

"Hey Toonie." Samus said with a sullen tone in her voice.

"So, how come you're always here when the others leave for the holidays?" Toon asked earnestly.

"Let's just say, Mother's day isn't my favorite holiday." Samus replied.

"Why's that?" Toon asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Samus said.

"C'mon Samus, we're friends. You can tell me anything." Toon replied.

After staying silent for a few moments, Samus, knowing Toon won't take no for an answer, finally relented. "Didn't Zelda tell you that my parents died?" She asked.

"No." Toon said astonished. Zelda had told Toon that Samus had a rough past, but he didn't know about this.

"It's not a day I like to remember, and it's not a day I'll ever forget." Samus said. "I was born on a mining colony called K2-L. On that day, Space Pirates, led by Ridley, came to the colony. Their mission was to take the aforalite mineral, but Ridley had told them to cut loose and kill everyone who got in their way. I was three years old when I met Ridley face-to-face. Being naive and remembering Old Bird's teachings, I tried to befriend Ridley. But that just only promted him to kill me. But my mother jumped in the way of Ridley's fire blast and was killed right before my eyes. My father blew up Ridley's ship and ended up killing himself as well. I was the only survivor of that raid. I think you know the rest; I was raised by the Chozo on Zebes and became the bounty hunter I am today."

"Dang, I'm sorry that happened." Toon said.

"It's alright." Samus replied. "But you know what's the real sad part? My final mission on the planet Zebes ended with the planet being destroyed. But the sad part is that it made me more famous than ever."

'What's so sad about it?" Toon asked

"Everyone is all 'Samus Aran, saving the galaxy one blown-up planet at a time!' No one cares that I've lost another childhood home." Samus said bitterly. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Actually, I _do_ understand." Toon replied.

"Oh really?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My parents died when I was a kid too." Toon said. "It's not a day I like to remember either. My mom and dad were sefaring travelers, driven by adventure. Aryll and I were to young to travel with them, but they made up for it by giving us all kinds of souvenirs when they came back. One souvenir was Aryll's telescope. Then came that faithful day. My parents were left to go on another trip. The last words my dad said was 'Alright Link, you're the man of the house now. Take care of the family. We found out a week later that they died in a storm. Ever since then I vowed to do what my dad said: Take care of the family."

_"Damn.", _Samus thought to herself. Never before had she met someone who actually understood the pain she went through as a child.

"So you see, that telescope is all Aryll and I have left of our parents." Toon continued.

'But it's not enough, huh?" Samus asked.

"It's_ never_ enough, but it get's easier over time." Toon replied.

"Easy for _you_ to say; you didnt have to _see_ your mother die before your eyes." Samus said bitterly. "_I,_ on the other hand, had to _watch_ my mother get incinerated right before me. No matter how hard I try the image will never go away."

"True." Toon conceded. "But it's okay to grieve. I know you don't like to show people your emotions, and that's okay. But, bottling them up isn't good, because they'll always be there. You won't completely get over your parents' deaths, but it will get better over time."

"I suppose your right." Samus said. "But you know what I wish more than anything in this damn universe? Just one more day to see my mother again. For that I'd give up the whole bounty hunting business. But that's impossible. You'd have to know God himself."

"Well, I got to go." Toon said as he got up to leave. "I got to leave in three hours."

"Bye, Toonie." Samus said "And thanks for the talk, it made me feel better."

"Sure thing." he replied.

As Toon left Samus' room, he couldn't help but shed a tear. He had heard that Samus had a rough past, but to hear it in such excruciating detail was utterly heartbreaking. His kind, empathic heart desperately wanted to find a way to give the bounty hunter some form of happiness. But that's when he remembered Samus' last statement: "_You'd have to know God himself_." His lips curled into an child-like smile at the thought. He ran down to find Pit's room and knocked on the door. Pit opened the door to find Toon there. "What's up, Toon?" the angelic smasher asked

"I've got a favor to ask you." Toon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Toon's plan for Samus? read the next chapter to find out! will update later today.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Big Surprise

**Here's the next chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Come on, Samus!" Toon yelled.

"Yeah, let's go!" Pit added.

"Will you two just tell me what the damn surprise is for Christ's sake?'" Samus asked exasperated. She was wearing a red blindfold and was being led by hand to the cafeteria for a so called "surprise." Needless to say, she just wished they would get it over with.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Toon retorted. "Now stop asking questions, and come on!"

Samus let out an exasperated sigh before finally relenting. She didn't like surprises, even on her birthday. She even made it clear that if they wanted to plan a birthday party, fine, but no surprises. She didn't want all that humdrum and hoopla; just give her gifts, and sing her happy birthday would suffice. But Peach always managed to sneak a surprise birthday party on Samus, much to her dismay. When they finally made it to the cafeteria. Samus was made to sit down on a chair.

"You can take off the blindfold now, but I warn you, you may be in for a shock." Toon said.

'You're talking to someone who has been all around the galaxy and seen stuff that Hollywood couldn't spit out. I'm pretty sure I can handle a little surprise gift." Samus said as she took off the blindfold. But what she saw would soon make her eat those words, because no sooner than she took off the blindfold, she let out a loud gasp, her eyes widening with shock. She was staring at a young woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail like hers. Her eyes were also green like hers and she was about Samus' height. She wore an outfit that was worn by those who worked in the Galactic Federation. Samus knew all too well who this was. It was her mother, Virginia Aran.

"Oh Samus, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman." She said.

To say Samus was shocked would be the understatement of the millennium. It was as if every nerve in her body was hit with an Ice Beam. She was unable to move any part of her body except her hands, which were visibly trembling. She was completely speechless, her tounge was unable to form coherent sentences. All she could do was stand there motionless and stare at her mother, who she thought was long dead from the raid on K2-L.

The silence was at last broken when Virgina spoke again. "So what, you're so grown up that your too old to hug your own mother?" she said with outstretched arms and a mocking timbre in her voice. And with that statement went the last bastion of Samus' restraint. Tears that she thought had long dried up flowed down her cheeks as she ran to embrace her mother, nearly knocking her down to to her enhanced strength. She buried her face in Virginia's shoulder and cried loud sobs of joy. "It's alright Samus, I'm here now." Virginia said soothingly.

After Samus regained enough of her composure. She turned her tear-stained face to Toon and said, "How did you-?"

"I didn't do anything." Toon cut her off. "We have Pit to thank. After our talk, I went over to ask him if he could have Lady Palutena to pull some strings and bring her back."

"Unfortunately, She can only be here for today." Pit added. "Even Palutena can meddle with the line between the living and the dead."

Samus ran over to embrace the two boys tightly. 'How can I ever thank you guys?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"All I want you to do is enjoy today." Toon replied. "Just seeing you truly happy is all the thanks I need."

"I'll never forget this Toonie, I swear." Samus said.

"Sure. Now I have to go. My Grandma's soup waits for no one!" Toon said as he left.

While walking down the hall, Toon ran into Zelda and Palutena. "Toon," Palutena began. "What you did for Samus was the kindest thing I've ever seen anyone do. I wish I could've pulled more strings, maybe I could've brought your parents back."

"It's alright." Toon replied. "I'm just glad that Samus has some happiness in her life, even if it's for today."

"So, ready to go to Grandma's house?" Zelda asked.

"You bet! I'm starving!" Toon replied happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter will be up today or tomorrow. Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A Tearfull Farewell

**I figured I might as well upload the final chapter today since this is a short story. Thanks to all my reviewers and please keep 'em coming.**

**A/N: And thanks to Ikerulesall for that bit of information about Ike's parents, and I appreciate you not being disrespectful about it. And I should tell you that I've NEVER played a Fire Emblem game in my life. If you want, I could make an Ike story like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Samus showed her mother all around the Mansion, talking to nearly every one there. She was even kind to Snake! Everyone who was there couldn't help but notice the complete 360 change in her personality. The once stoic, almost abrasive bouny hunter was simply radiating with joy, a change which befuddled everyone in the mansion. She was talking with her mother about her adventures as a bounty hunter. She didn't get mad with anyone or threaten anyone. She even cracked jokes on occasion.

"Samus, you've really made me proud." Virginia said. "Knowing all the good that you've done as a galactic savior makes me proud to have you as my daughter."

"Even though I didn't have all the right reasons for doing so?" Samus asked with a sullen tone in her voice. "The only reason I even became a bounty hunter was to avenge you and dad's death.

"The why's don't matter; what matters is that you help people, and that's what makes me proud." Virgina replied reassuringly.

"Thanks, Mom." Samus said. "Hey, you remember Toonie?"

"The boy in the green clothing? What about him?" she asked.

"I like the kid a lot. In fact he's one of the few people that I can actually talk to in this manison. But I'm scared to tell him that he's my friend because I don't want to sound sappy." Samus replied.

"Well the best advice I can give is to just tell him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same about you." Virginia said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Samus said. "Say, want to go to a resturant?"

"Only if your paying." Virginia replied.

Everyone else, who was in the room but not eavesdropping on their conversation (for fear that Samus may switch moods and attack) were just stunned by how human the bounty hunter seemed. Some were wondering if this was the same person they knew.

"I've never seen Samus so happy." Pit said.

"I didn't think Samus could _be_ happy." Link replied.

"I think Toon has really brought out Samus' human side." Zelda said with a smile.

"I kinda hope she stays happy." Snake said.

So Samus and Virginia went to the resturant to eat out, and they had a good time. They chatted about old times and Samus even asked her what's it like in heaven. She just said that its not what everyone thinks. They eventually returned to the mansion at the same time Toon did. Toon had the two pose for a picture to commemorate the day. Sadly, and inevitably, the time came for Virginia to leave. Samus, of course, wasn't to happy. "Don't go!" She said tearfully.

"Samus, you and I both know I can't stay. Palutena's deal only lasts for today. And you know you can't come with me because it's not your time yet." Virginia replied.

"But I don't want to lose you again!" Samus shouted. "For the first time in a long time I feel happy, and I don't want to give that up!"

"Samus," Virginia began, putting her hands on Samus' shoulders " I'll always be here in your heart, and as long as I'm there, you'll never be alone."

Samus embraced her mother tightly and whispered the words, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Samus." Virginia said as she vanished into thin air. Samus simply fell to her knees and silently wept.

Toon, who was outside at the time, walked up to the heartbroken bounty hunter and said, "I'm sorry, Samus. I wish the deal was longer, but I thought you at least deserved some happiness, even if it was short-lived."

"It's alright, Toonie." Samus said as she dried her eyes. "But can I say something to you? You're the best friend I have in this stupid mansion. Whenever we brawl, you don't hold back or get distracted by my boobs. And outside of brawls, you're practically the only person I can truly open up to. I just thought you'd like to know that."

"I already knew." Toon said with a smile. "So want to race to the mansion?"

"You're on." Samus replied as both she and Toon got into position.

"Look, a Space Pirate!" Toon shouted as he pointed towards the right.

"Where?" Samus said looking in the direction Toon was pointing.

Toon took advantage of the distraction to take off running. Samus, who looked back in time to see Toon run, immediately ran after him saying. "You little brat!" in a playful manner.

**The End **

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That's the end of the Samus and Toon trilogy. Now does this mean I'll stop writing Samus and Toon stories? Heck No! I've got others. But for now I'll be focusing on other fics. Till we meet again, Farewell.<strong>


End file.
